Everlasting
by HiddenElf-Bookworm
Summary: Four girls end up in Middle Earth. Will they save it, or will they doom it forever? I stink at summaries. My first story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever story, so constructive criticism is welcome, but please, __**NO FLAMING.**__ Any anonymous reviews are screened by me, so if you anonymously flame me, I'll just delete your review. Excuse my lack of skill; I've never been trained as a writer. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, it is owned by the great J.R.R. Tolkien and his descendants. I only own the girls, whose names are Katherine Cramer, Rebekah Farley, Hannah Zarinski, and Elizabeth Benetton. They ARE copyrighted, so hands off! Now, on with the story…_

Katherine (Katie)

Today had started out as a normal day. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my backpack and my flute, and headed out the door. My best friend Hannah was waiting for me at the bus stop, carrying her clarinet case. "So you actually took it home and practiced for once?" I asked her teasingly. She punched my arm.

"Jerk." Hannah muttered under her breath. Her usually braided orange hair was down, and she had a pretty brown headband in. And was that _lip gloss_ she had on? She NEVER dresses up, even for concerts. Something was up.

"So, Hannah. What's the occasion?" I asked. She just glared at me.

"None of your business." Hannah said coldly. Just then, my two other best friends, Rebekah and Elizabeth came around the corner.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Bekah. She plays the cello, but she leaves it at school because it's extremely heavy.

"What's none of our business?" asked Lizzie. She was carrying her violin case.

"Fine." said Hannah. "I'm trying to get Jacob to ask me out. He's been dragging his feet about it for a month, and I've decided I'm not going to wait any longer. If he doesn't ask me out today, I'm never going to say yes. Ever." All three of us just stood there, shocked expressions on our faces. Jacob is the school's quarterback, and one of the most popular people in the school. We knew that Hannah and Jacob were good friends, and when Hannah wasn't with us, she hung out with him, but we didn't think anything of it. Before we could question her relentlessly, the school bus pulled up.

"We have to talk." said Lizzie. Little did we know, we weren't going to get the chance. Five minutes after we sat down, the bus crashed into a semi truck. No one either on the bus or in the truck survived.

…

I woke up in a white room. There was one window, which was surrounded by billowing curtains. I felt tired. I tried to sit up, but someone stopped me. "Where am I?" I asked. A beautiful, raven haired woman got up from my side and stood in front of the bed.

"You are in Rivendell, the Last Homely House, and home of Elrond." She told me.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What am I doing here?"

"I am Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. You were found unconscious and wounded in the woods. My father brought you here and nursed you back to health." She answered. I was a little surprised. _Lord _Elrond? Was I in England? But I'd never heard of Rivendell, or Elrond, or his daughter, Arwen. I sat up. "If I may ask, how old are you? What is your name? Where are you from?" she asked.

"My name is Katherine Cramer, I'm 16 years old, and I live in Aspen Falls." I answered.

"16?" Arwen said incredulously. "Most everyone who's gazed upon you has estimated that you are about 1,500 years old! If you are 16, you are a mere baby!" Now that I thought about it, 16 didn't feel like the right age to me. I felt a lot older and wiser, like I'd been alive an extreme amount longer than I thought.

"I'm just kidding." I said. "I'm really 2,147 years old." Yeah, that was right.

"You're a very young-looking elleth!" said Arwen.

"Elleth?" I asked, feeling confused. "I'm a human, not an elf." Arwen laughed.

"If you truly think so, feel the tips of your ears." She said. I got up out of the bed, and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall. I gasped. That morning, I'd combed out shoulder length light brown hair. I'd put glasses on over hazel eyes. And, as far as I knew, I had only been 5'7! Now, I had waist length dark brown hair, and perfect vision. I was over a foot taller than I had been, and my ears were pointed! I whirled around.

"How did this happen?" I asked Arwen, in shock. "I used to be a 16-year-old human!"

"I don't know." said Arwen. "You kept muttering in your sleep about some kind of accident. Something with a semi and a bus?" She looked confused as she said the words semi and bus, like she'd never heard them before. Then it all came back to me. The crash. Dying. Feeling myself whisked to Rivendell and changing into an elf. I sat down hard on the bed. "What's wrong?" asked Arwen.

"I had 3 friends who were with me. Are they in Rivendell?" I asked.

"We found no one but you." said Arwen. My worst suspicions were confirmed. My friends were gone, and I was stuck in this strange new world. Alone.

_So, what do you guys think? Like my amazing cliffhanger? Don't worry, Hannah, Lizzie and Bekah will all show up. Eventually. You just have to wait until I release the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. REVIEW! Or else…._

_-HiddenElf_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again my dear readers! I hope you liked my intro chapter. I noticed that I didn't really give a description of the girls' appearances, and I will try to take care of that this chapter. A bunch of my readers have asked if Hannah is based on them. Sadly, (unless my best friend secretly has a FanFiction account and read my story), that's not true. I don't own LOTR, just the girls. My friend who thinks she's a penguin owns the word flibbernaut. Now back to Middle Earth…_

Lizzie

I woke up to the sound of horses. When I groggily opened my eyes, several large men on horseback were standing over me. They were dressed like medieval soldiers. One of them, who had a plume made of what looked like horsehair on his helmet glared at me and demanded that I tell him my name, where I was from, and why I was in the middle of the plains of Rohan dressed in strange clothes. Another man, who looked like his brother, scolded him. "Eomer." He said. "You're frightening the poor woman. Let her speak." The man, whose name was apparently Eomer, grumbled something that I couldn't understand, but backed off. The other man dismounted and in a kindly tone said "My lady, what is your name?" My lady? I really was in a medieval world. Had the accident caused this? I didn't know.

"My name is Elizabeth Benetton. Where am I?" I asked the man. He smiled.

"I am Theodred, son of Théoden King. You are in Rohan, land of the horse lords. We found you a few minutes ago, unconscious. Where are you from?" the man, whose name was Theodred answered.

"I used to live in Aspen Falls, Pennsylvania, but since I've never heard of Rohan in my life, I'm obviously not in America anymore." I said. My waist length blonde hair had fallen out of its bun, and it hung loosely around my shoulders and down my back. I pushed a strand out of my face and behind my ear. Theodred looked confused.

"America?" he asked. "I have not heard of such a place. This is Middle Earth." Now it was my turn to look confused. I was in another world? My day was just getting weirder and weirder. First Hannah and Jacob were going to go out, then my bus crashed into a semi-truck, and now, instead of dying, I woke up in another world. Eomer dismounted.

"Come, my lady. We will take you back to Edoras, where you can rest and be properly clothed." He said. He remounted, while Theodred helped me to mount his horse. He mounted up, called the other riders to attention, and we began to ride. Everything seemed all right, but where were my friends? What had happened? Why was I here? I began to nod off, realizing I was extremely tired out from my long day. I could worry about those things in the morning.

Bekah

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I opened my sky blue eyes and saw a pair of bright ice blue eyes staring back at me. I sat up in a flash. "Who are you! Where am I! What the flibbernaut were you doing standing over me!" I shouted. The guy backed up against the nearest tree. (We were in some kind of forest).

"There's no reason to shout, miss!" he said, a little frightened by my yelling. "I'm Frodo Baggins, and you're in the Shire. I don't know why you're here. I was just checking to make sure you were alright! I just found you here, unconscious! Who are you?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a… never mind. I'm Rebekah Farley, but most people just call me Bekah. Where's the Shire?" I asked. Frodo looked incredulous.

"You don't know where the Shire is? You must have hit your head quite hard! I've never seen a hobbit lass that didn't know where the Shire is!" he said.

"What's a hobbit?" I asked. He looked even more shocked.

"Why, you're a hobbit! Unless you think the Big People are three feet tall, and have large hairy feet!" he said. I looked down at the ground. Really short? Check. Hairy feet? Check. I was a hobbit. Frodo must have seen my expression. He pulled me up and said, "Come with me! You must be hungry! And," he said, blushing a little, "We must get you out of those odd clothes." I followed him, and we walked out of the forest.

_Ok guys, I realize this chapter was a little boring, but I was on a time crunch. No Hannah yet, I'm saving her till at least next chapter. If you want to find out what happens to Hannah, REVIEW! You must review now! ! Click the button! (Sugar highs are wonderful things)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour mes belles. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I realize it was really short, so I will attempt to make this one a lot longer. I don't own LOTR, the Avengers movie, or the Hunger Games. En avant!_

Katie

The last week in Rivendell had been a blur. All the days seemed to blend together; the only thing separating them was sleep. The food was amazing, the elves were enchanting, and the scenery was beautiful. In other words, I was completely bored. Everyone was so polite, so kind, so calm. I wanted someone to argue with. Arwen had offered to teach me embroidery, but I knew from experience not to bother. The only thing I would do correctly is make my fingers puffy from poking myself 300 times. Bekah would have taken up Arwen's offer immediately. As I went for a walk through Rivendell, I saw Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan at the archery range as I walked by. I stopped and to watch them shoot. It was like magic. I'd always loved reading about Katniss's shooting, and I was awestruck by Hawkeye's in the Avengers, but it had never been quite like this. Humans looked choppy and clumsy compared to the grace and poise of the elves. It was like I'd finally found what I was born to do. I stepped into the range and asked "May I try?" The three ellyns turned and looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"May you try?" asked Glorfindel. "Have you ever picked up a bow in your life?"

"No." I admitted. "But I would like to attempt to shoot." Elrohir reluctantly pointed to a small bow in the corner of the range.

"Use that one." he said. "But don't blame us if you injure yourself." I thanked them, then walked over and picked up the bow. Elladan handed me an arrow. I notched it, raised my bow, pulled the string back to my cheek, aimed for the center of a target, released the arrow and…..completely missed. It flew past the target, bounced off the wall, and fell to the ground. The ellyns laughed and I blushed.

"It wasn't that bad," Glorfindel said, "but you need to work on your technique. Try not to take so long to release the arrow." I felt a lot better. I'd found something to occupy my time, something I had the possibility to be good at. Maybe life in Rivendell wasn't so bad after all.

Hannah

I woke up in a cold stone room. I was in a bed, but it wasn't very comfortable. I was wearing a long sleeved nightgown-like thing that reached down to my ankles. I looked around. The room wasn't lavishly furnished, and had a wooden door on the left wall. There was a nightstand, a chair, a table with a bowl on it, and what looked like a wardrobe. I sat up, and the door creaked open. An old woman holding a pitcher came in and said, "Oh good. You're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Houses of Healing, my lady. A soldier found you unconscious outside the gates a week ago." She said, while pouring water from the pitcher into the bowl.

"Who are you? Where are the Houses of Healing?" I asked. I was getting more and more scared by the second.

"My name is Theila daughter of Badlal. I have served the Houses of Healing since I was fourteen years of age. The Houses of Healing are on the sixth level of the White City of Gondor, Minas Tirith. Where are you from, my lady? What is your name?" she asked. Why did she keep calling me my lady? It sounded medieval, and so did her name. However, she might know what had happened, so I answered her.

"My name is Hannah Jacqueline Zarinski." I said.

"Where are from, Lady Hannah?" she asked again. I tried to remember, tried to answer her, but I couldn't. The only things I could remember were my name and the name Katherine Cramer. For some reason, that name seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. Maybe she was my sister?

"I don't know." I said. "I can't remember. Do you know what happened to me?" Theila shook her head.

"No, Lady Hannah. All we know is that when you were found, you had a nasty bump on your head. Maybe that caused the loss of your memory." She said. "Come, there is a bath prepared for you, and some fresh clothing laid out. We must make you presentable for your meeting with the steward."

"The steward?" I asked, getting out of bed and following Theila out into the hallway. She smiled grimly.

"Lord Denethor. He rules in place of a king, as did his fathers before him. He will decide your fate." She said.

_So now you know where Hannah ended up. And, Katie is learning to shoot! Review! Please tell me if my characters seem Mary-Sueish, or if I did anything wrong. Any advice you have is always welcome. Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my again my lovelies. I present my humble thanks to Tori of Lorien, who gave me excellent ideas to improve my story. I noticed something that I forgot to clarify. The girls arrive in Middle Earth about a year before the Fellowship. Frodo has the One Ring, but as I am using a lot of the book version, he hasn't been threatened by the Nazgul yet. As always, I don't own Lord of the Rings. On with the story!_

Bekah

Frodo took me to a seamstress, and he bought me a few dresses. He then offered to let me stay at his hobbit hole, Bag End, until I found my friends. I was a little freaked out by a guy letting me stay at his house at first, but then I remembered that this was the Shire, not America. He was just doing his duty as a gentleman. I accepted the offer, and he led me to Bag End. As soon as I stepped inside, my mouth fell open. The place was huge. Frodo must have seen my expression, because he said "It is the biggest hobbit hole in the Hill. My Uncle Bilbo's father built it for his wife." _The Bagginses_ _must be very rich, _I thought, _to have such a huge hobbit hole!_

"Where's your Uncle Bilbo?" I asked. Frodo looked down.

"I do not know." He said. "He has been gone since my 33rd birthday."

"How old are you?" I asked. Frodo couldn't have been older than 35, at the most. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

"52." He mumbled. _Oh my narwhal,_ I thought. _He's about 40 years older than me. Wait, if I'm a hobbit, then how old am I? _I thought about it. I didn't feel like a 16 year old anymore. I felt a lot older. 30? 40? Maybe even 45!

"You're only a few years older than me!" I said. Frodo's face brightened a little. "I'm sorry about your uncle." I said. "If he was anything like you, I would've loved to meet him!"

"Oh, he is not dead," said Frodo. "Just gone." I was confused. If he wasn't dead, then why wasn't he here? "He left on his eleventy-first birthday, after his party. Where he went, I do not know, but he passed on Bag End to me, and…" Frodo drifted off into thought.

"And what?" I asked, curious.

"It is nothing." He said. "Come, I will show you to your bedroom." He picked up the three dresses that I wasn't wearing, and walked into Bag End. I was suspicious though. What was he hiding? He turned around and said "Coming?"

"Fine." I said, and followed him.

Lizzie

When I woke up again, I was still on Theodred's horse. I lifted my head and looked at my surroundings. We were entering a city, even though it looked more the size of Aspen Falls than Pittsburgh. It was full of stables, dust, and people wearing dark, natural looking colors. Theodred turned around to look at me and said "Welcome to Edoras, the great city of Rohan."

"It's very dusty." I said, and then clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing I'd just insulted the prince of Rohan's home. "I'm really sorry," I apologized, "I tend to say dumb things without thinking." Theodred just laughed.

"It is quite dusty," said Theodred, "though I would expect that from a city of plainsmen and horses."

"Where are we going?" I asked. "I wouldn't think you'd just let some random person who just appeared out of nowhere into your capitol city."

"You are right, Lady Elizabeth." He said, his voice sounding troubled. "We are going to Meduseld, the Golden Hall of my father. He shall decide whether you are a threat."

"Oh." I said. I made a mental note not to say anything stupid in front of the king. For all I know, if I said he had a couple gray hairs, he might execute me!

_Ok guys, I'm really sorry about the short chapters I keep writing, but it's just so I can fill up space. Coming Up: Hannah meets Denethor, and Katie kills herself with a bow. (No, not really, it was just funny to say.) I say again, if you think my characters are Mary Sues, or if you have any advice, please, please, please tell me, IN A REVIEW! Oh, and does anyone think they know any of the pairings? (Besides Musical cake, I already told you. I think one might be going a little fast, but I need to know if you think so, so REVIEW! See the button below? Do you hear what it is saying?_

_The Review Button: Click me, you know you want to. CLICK NOW!_

_Sméagol: Click it precious. Click it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again my beloved readers! Here is my response to your lovely (but few) reviews for chapter 4!_

_AnnaComnena__: Thank you so much! Yeah, they are a tidbit Marysueish, but I'm trying really hard to avoid that. Theodred is one of my faves too! I wish he was in the books/movies longer._

_Sunshadow-and-Leaffang__: Thanks for keeping up with my story!_

tigergrrl_ (Guest)__: Thanks! Sméagol says you deserve fisssssssssssssssssshes. I hate Denethor too. He's in this chapter….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Again, thanks to everyone who reads this. Now back to Hannah!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings._

Hannah

After my luxurious bath, Theila helped me choose an appropriate dress. The gown was a pale green, with silver trimming. It had white trees all along the bottom. Theila helped me put on the gown, and then she put my long hair in a crown braid. "There." She said, finishing the braid. "You look lovely, my lady. Now we must go to the hall of the steward." She turned me around to face her, and she looked deadly serious. "Listen to me. Do not lose your temper. If you do, he will have you executed for sure. Now come." She led me out of the room and into the corridor. We walked out of the Houses of Healing and up to the seventh level. "Here we are." said Theila dismally. "The house of the steward." There was a bare white tree in the center of the courtyard.

"Why is there a bare tree?" I asked. Theila turned and looked at me.

"It is the White Tree of Gondor. It shall not bloom until the rightful king returns to the throne." She said, then walked past it, with me following, and up the great staircase to the hall of Denethor. We walked along yet another corridor, until we reached a set of gigantic stone doors. The guards standing by the doors opened them to let us through. Theila walked into the next room, and I heard her say "Good day, my lords." She motioned for me to come in. She did some kind of bow, dipping low and spreading her skirts. She had her ankles crossed, one behind the other. "I present Lady Hannah, daughter of none." There were two men, one in a small black chair next to a large white throne, and the other one standing next to him. The man in the chair was unpleasant to look upon, with long unkempt gray hair and bags under his eyes, like he had not had any sleep for years. The man next to him was dressed in full silver armor, and he was well muscled and tall, and overall very handsome.

"Daughter of none?" The man in the chair questioned, sneering.

"She has memory of nothing but her own name, my lord Denethor." answered Theila. "She is the one Lord Boromir found outside the gates."

"Ah." said Denethor, the sneer still upon his face. "I believe her to be a spy of Sauron. If she is not, why was she dressed so improperly when my son found her? She must be executed."He raised his ugly head and shouted "Guards!"

"Father, no!" the man at his side cried. "She is a woman, and she has no memory! Surely you must believe her innocent!" Suddenly the sneer disappeared, and Denethor looked chastened.

"Of course, Boromir, my dear son. What was I thinking?" he said, his mood suddenly becoming lighter. It scared me, and I took a step back out of surprise. "No need." He said to the approaching guards. "Return to your posts." He turned to me. "You shall stay as a guest in the seventh level. Boromir, please escort her back to the Houses of Healing to wait while the servants prepare her a room." The man, whose name was apparently Boromir, stepped forward and offered his arm.

"My lady, please come." He said, and he walked me back to the sixth level. He turned to me and said "Please forgive my father. He is the kind of person who suspects everyone of being an enemy. I trust that you will be all right in waiting?"

"I'll be fine." I said. "Thank you." He turned and walked back to the seventh level.

_So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry that this chapter only had one POV and was pretty short, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. Until next time! R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, mi amigos! Welcome to another chapter of everyone's favorite story, Everlasting! *halfhearted clapping* Or is it? I can't tell because BARELY ANYONE REVIEWED! Anyways, here are the responses to the few reviews I did get. If I skipped yours, I'm sorry, my email service is crappy. _

_tigergrrl:__ He is an epic fail. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Anonymous:__ It bothers me too! And the term for males is ellyn, right? Wasn't sure. Thanks for the great review!_

_Guest:__ Sorry about that. I tend to shorten things because I want to get chapters out to you guys, and because *Dramatic Pause™* I'm not that great of a writer. Thanks for the review._

_Sunshadow-and-leffang: __ I SO agree! I'd rather have a quick update than a huge chapter, because then the story keeps my attention._

_Musical cake__: Just kidding, Snowqueen. How was WA? _

_Okay, thanks to everyone who keeps up with my story, and a GIGANTIC thanks to Musical Cake and Sunshadow-and-leaffang for reviewing on every chapter. You guys are awesome! In case anyone was wondering why I took longer than normal to post a new chapter, I was on vacay, and now I have a day camp I go to. Onward!_

Lizzie

We rode up to the palace, and Theodred, Éomer, and Co. dismounted. Theodred helped me down and said "Be careful, Lady Elizabeth. My father has been a little….." he drifted off.

"What?" I asked, dusting off my pants. "Why are you worried? I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Lady Elizabeth." He said, but he still looked worried. "Come. We must meet my father. Éomer!" he called.

"What is it now, cousin?" Éomer asked, walking up to us. He looked a little annoyed.

"Please inform my father that we have returned and that we found a foreigner along the way." said Theodred. Éomer turned and walked towards the great hall of Edoras, Meduseld. Theodred whistled, and a young boy ran over to him and took Brego to the stables. Theodred took my hand and turned me to face him, which shocked me a little. "Be very careful what you say, Lady Elizabeth." he said. His tone was solemn and serious, not a hint of lightness or laughter in it. "A single wrong word could get you killed. My father has not shown much trust in strangers these days." His hand started to reach towards my face, but there was a loud cough. I whipped around to see Éomer.

"If you're not busy," he said, and I blushed a little, "Théoden will see you." _Goodbye sunlight, _I thought dismally.

Theodred's face looked grim. "We must go." He said. "Remember what I told you." I followed Éomer and Theodred inside Meduseld. The hall was amazing, covered in beautiful tapestries, but I didn't have much time to admire them. A golden haired man with a sword sat in a beautifully carved throne at the end of the long hall. As we approached, he rose from his seat and went to greet Theodred.

"My son." He cried. "You have returned safely." He hugged Theodred and then turned to Éomer.

Éomer bowed to Théoden and said "It is good to see you are in good health, Uncle." Théoden hugged Éomer too. Okay, he didn't really hug them; it was more like patting them on the back, but who cares. I'm proud to be a stupid American! Théoden then turned to me and his expression became more grim and kingly.

"This is the foreigner you mentioned?" he asked Éomer.

"Yes, Uncle." He said to Théoden. "We found her unconscious along the road to Edoras." Théoden stared at me, and I felt like he was examining every inch of me, analyzing what to do. Not a good feeling.

"What is your name?" he asked me. I swallowed hard. _No stupid answers. _I thought. _No stupid answers. _

"Elizabeth Kelley Benetton." I said. Théoden didn't kill me.

"What are you doing in Rohan?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, my lord." I said. "I just woke up here." Théoden didn't kill me.

"Why are you dressed so inadequately?" he asked. My face felt warm.

"It's very modest where I come from." I said. I was wearing a capped sleeve T-shirt and capris.

"So that's what the Gondorians are wearing nowadays." Théoden muttered to himself. He didn't kill me. "Very well." He said. "I shall let you live." I heard a sigh of relief from Theodred. Théoden looked sharply at him. "However," Théoden continued, "You earn your keep as a handmaiden to my niece, Éowyn." _Crap._ I thought. _He's letting me live, but he's forcing me to work as a servant for his niece. She's probably a spoiled flibbernaut. _Théoden turned to a guard standing at the door. "Please take her to the servant's quarters and have her outfitted with a proper wardrobe and then take her to Éowyn." The guard came up and grabbed my wrist.

"Come." He said. "We must fetch your wardrobe." I turned and saw Theodred looking at me a little forlornly. Théoden grabbed his attention, though, and I turned back and followed the guard. _Why did Theodred care so much?_ I wondered. _I'm just a random stranger he found on the side of the road. Why does it matter to him if I'm a servant?_ I let these questions wander around in my head as I was led to the servant's quarters by the guard.

_(Mid Story A/N) Sometimes I will use a POV that doesn't belong to one of the girls. If that happens, I'll put the person's name and the word POV. I know everyone hates A/Ns in the middle of a story, but I felt that this was important. Now back to the story!_

**Theodred's POV**

I watched as Elizabeth was led away, and I felt a sense of loss. A servant. Father must have seen it in my face. I had always laughed at those who spoke of love at first sight, but now I understood how they felt. To be so attracted to someone at first meeting that you feel love. Now that Elizabeth was a servant, I could not court her, even if I was the king. Especially if I was king. It was the law. "Theodred." My father's voice said sharply. I turned to him. "You know why I did this." I did. If a foreigner just showed up in Edoras and was suddenly made a noble, there would be an outrage throughout the country. My father, being king, could not risk that.

"I know, father," I said, "but I just…" I sighed.

"Éomer, please take your cousin to practice his swordsmanship on horseback. It needs work." said my father.

"Yes Uncle." said Éomer. I sighed and followed Éomer outside.

_So whaddya guys think? Please review! How'd you like Theodred's POV? Am I rushing their relationship? PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASE review and tell me!_


End file.
